Dcolemanh's TUGS/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Parody 10: OJ, Fred, and Ten Cents race toward the Candy Store.
Here is Dcolemanh's tenth TUGS/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy parody. Cast *OJ as Ed *Fred (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Edd *Ten Cents as Eddy *Pearl, S.S. Vienna, and Sigrid (from TT) as The Kankers Music Used *Chase (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Jango Fett (Star Wars 2: Attack of the Clones) *The Precipice (Rayman 2: Revolution) *Once More (Rayman 1) Transcript *(OJ, Fred, and Ten Cents set off to the candy store turn into a lane. Fred pulls out a calculator and looks at the time. He then measures OJ's legspan and Ten Cents's angle of running. He punches the numbers in and comes up with a fearsome answer) *Fred: "Oh my. Hightail it, gentlemen! At this rate we'll never make it there in time!" The engines pour on the speed, but as OJ and Ten Cents instantly plow forward, Fred falls back) "Oh, who am I kidding?" (looks around the lane and begins to pick up various items. OJ and Ten Cents are still running flat out. The lane dead-ends, and Ten Cents shoves OJ in front of him. OJ breaks the fence, clearing the way for him and Ten Cents] *OJ: "Gentle as a kitten in a tree. Eddy, LOOK!" is a steamroller. Ten Cents leaps and breaks through the roof. OJ grabs him and pulls him down through the front. On the way, Ten Cents grabs the starter, and the steamroller moves forward. Ten Cents then runs into a dangling crane hook. The hook catches him and throws him into OJ, and they land in the path of the steamroller and scream *OJ: "I got it, Ten Cents!" two tugboats get run over and flattened. Ten Cents checks his watch and sees that time is running out. He and OJ pop up and rush again. Suddenly, Casey Jr, the circus engine, coal tender, yellow coach, a flatcar carrying an organ and cage car on top, an orange boxcar, a train giraffe cage car, and a monk cage car, piloted by Fred, hits them from behind, and they land on the engine's cabin with Fred piloting the engine, and while Ten Cents rings the bell, OJ stokes the fire with coal, causing the engine to speed up and rattle *Ten Cents: "Where'd this wagon come from, hotshot?" *Fred: "Necessity, Ten Cents. Fabricated from everyday suburban litter in order to increase our velocity within our ever-shrinking window of opportunity." *Ten Cents: "Yawn. Just kick this thing into high gear and let–" suddenly. Both he and OJ look scared. Fred looks forward and sees the female tugboats *Fred: "Ah-ah-Fred? Ten Cents? BLOCKADE!" *Sigrid: "Hey look, it's our husbands." *S.S. Vienna (while hauling four freight cars) "Just in time to play 'house'!" *Ten Cents: zoomed in on his face "KANKERS!" *OJ: zoomed in on his face "EXTREME CLOSE-UP!" *Fred: "Retreat!" *runaway train engine and the train cars skid, plunge off the rails, and slam into a giant pile of dirt, and the three engines jump out of the train engine's cabin and land in the pile of dirt. *Sigrid: "Mom was wrong. Men do amount to a pile of dirt! Tugboats burst out, running full speed. *Ten Cents: "Free!" *OJ: "Jawbreaker!" *Fred: "Pardon us ladies!" the numbers "Time is not on our side, gentlemen! is working on a garden placed on a shelf above the ground. He waters his flowers and sniffs them happily. Ten Cents runs down the sidewalk at a furious pace *Ten Cents: "Shortcut! There's gotta be a shortcut!" "Fred! Get me outta here, will you?" *Fred: "Well it seems the shoe is on the other foot, huh, Ten Cents?" (looks at his watch and realizes that they are going to be late) "Time's running out!" Tugboats are going down the lane again *Ten Cents: "You snooze you lose, Fred!" *Fred: "WE'VE ONLY GOT FIFTY SECONDS LEFT!" his side in pain "STITCH! I'VE GOT A STITCH!" *Ten Cents: downhill "There it is! I see it! C'mon, hurry up!" *Fred: "Sore! I can't go on!" catches and drags Fred *OJ: "Jawbreaker, Fred!" *Ten Cents: "We're almost there! I'm droolin', I tell ya! Come to poppa, my babies!" a cloudbank rolls in and lightning flashes "You gotta be kidding me!" driving wind blows right in the faces of the Tugboat. The wind is strong enough to knock Ten Cents back. Only OJ can withstand the grind *Fred: "It was never meant to be! Fate has conspired against us!" *Ten Cents: "Jawbreakers?!" (OJ stands tall and strong. He whips his friends out like a towel and wraps them against a lamppost. He then pulls himself up the chain) *Ten Cents: "Quick thinking, Lumpy!" *Fred: "You see, Ten Cents? Any obstacle can be overcome when we work together as a team!" (OJ pulls them across the street. Suddenly, a yard from the sidewalk, a parade of chickens comes) *Ten Cents: "Now what?" *Fred: disbelieving "It's a chicken drive?" *Guysborough: "Ya, fowls, ya! Come along, Leghorn!" (goes by) *OJ: "Ch-ch ch-ch chickens!" *Ten Cents: "Don't look at 'em, OJ!" *Fred: "OJ, what are you doing? Wait!" (OJ dives into the chicken drive) *Fred and Ten Cents: "No, OJ!" Cents and Fred heave themselves out of the parade, and as they go inside and buy three jawbreakers, OJ comes back from the parade before the tugboats eat their jawbreakers free) [[Category:Dcolemanh]